Defense Attorney's Bad Day
by Yamchare
Summary: "Apollo sobbed and cried for his mommy." Wanna see Phoenix's worst day? Maybe Mia's? Apollo's? Find out in this collection of defense attorneys' bad days!


**I DON'T OWN ACE ATTORNEY. THIS IS PURELY FOR HUMOR AND ENJOYMENT.**

* * *

Phoenix Wright was having the greatest day of his life. Franziska von Karma didn't whip him at all during the trial, he actually got paid for his work, and he managed to land a date with that hot female bailiff.

That is, until the inevitable happened.

It all started with Edgeworth. Phoenix had called him right after a case, simply asking for him to borrow one of his cravats for the date.. Edgeworth replied with a solemn "I can't, Wright." Phoenix had asked why, only to be hung up on. Confused, Phoenix called Franziska to ask about Edgeworth's strange behavior. Usually Edgeworth would have a reason for refusing his courtroom rival's requests.

Franziska picked up the phone, asking Phoenix why he had called. Phoenix explained Edgeworth's strange behavior, and oddly, he could hear Franziska dropping the phone and closing the door to her office. Confused once again, he hung up.

Despite the confusion, he decided that it was high time to visit Larry after all these years. He arrived at Larry's apartment, rang the doorbell, and knocked on the door before Larry finally opened it.

"Nick! Long time no see!" Larry had said, gesturing him to come in. "How come you didn't visit after you got your badge back?"

"Nick" engaged in a short conversation with his childhood friend, until he explained Edgeworth and Franziska's strange behavior. Larry's face froze in a half-smile, half-frown pose. And he kicked Phoenix out of his apartment. Literally.

This time, he wasn't confused, he was angry. Why would his childhood best friend kick him out like that? It was despicable. And of course, he couldn't forget Edgeworth and Franziska's curious behavior.

He made the decision to finally go home, after all that he'd been through, both good and bad, to see his one-of-a-kind daughter smiling. It was always his ray of sunshine.

Of course, he couldn't have been more wrong.

When he opened the door to the place he calls home, he just saw Trucy crying on the couch. Worried for "daddy's little girl", he asked her what was wrong.

"Daddy, (insert name here) broke up with me!" she cried through sobs.

Ooh. That little brat. Phoenix told himself to beat that little brat up later. For now, he was going to comfort his daughter until the date.

"Don't worry, daddy's going to make sure that little (various profanities) gets what he deserves." He said with a soothing voice.

During that little father-daughter moment, Apollo Justice walked in to Phoenix cradling his little girl.

"Isn't she 17 or something?" Apollo asked. "She's a little old for that."

Phoenix didn't reply, instead telling Trucy about his day. She lit up at the mention of his date.

"I'm going to get a new mommy!"

However, at the mention of his friends' peculiar behavior, Apollo and Trucy froze up. He could feel the tension in the air. Suddenly, Phoenix felt the magatama glowing in his pocket. Of course! Why didn't he use that in the first place? Pulling out the magatama, he asked Apollo and Trucy what they were hiding. 3 Psyche-Locks appeared in front of them.

"What are you people hiding from me?" Phoenix asked. "Why are you hiding something from me?"

Trucy ran out the door, screaming, and Apollo turned a ghostly shade of pale, fainting. Phoenix sighed. He had to find Trucy before he went on his date. His date! Phoenix quickly rushed into the bathroom, making his appearance as presentable as possible, then dashing out the door.

He arrived at the restaurant's location at the appointed time, where his date was. As soon as they exchanged greetings, she went to the bathroom. Finally, his day was back on track.

Defense attorneys have the worst luck.

A bunch of random girls popped up out of nowhere, screaming "It's Phoenix Wright!" "OMG HE'S IN FRONT OF ME!" "YAY IT'S HIM!" Normally, Phoenix would take this opportunity to take "selfies" with the girls and send them all to Edgeworth to brag about how he has fangirls while Edgeworth has Oldbag, but given Edgeworth's earlier questionable behavior, he decided against it.

Of course, his date had to show up at the exact same time as the girls did.

Things only went downhill from there.

His date slapped him for cheating on her, and left, purse in hand. The paparazzi (well, Lotta Hart, anyway) showed up and took a bunch of pictures for the tabloids, and his fangirls all harassed him for "cheating on them" even when he wasn't dating any of them. He left the restaurant and headed to the police station. He really needed to find Trucy.

"WHAT? You lost your daughter?" Gumshoe was not happy. "HOW COULD YOU? YOU'RE A BAD FATHER!"

Phoenix explained the situation, only for Gumshoe to...

* * *

**R&amp;R! What should Gumshoe do? What are Phoenix's acquaintances up to? What are they hiding? You decide!**


End file.
